lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Queen (Smallville)
Oliver Jonas Queen (of Smallville-Earth), is Chloe Sullivan's husband as well as the billionaire owner and CEO of Queen Industries, who also serves on the Justice League as a vigilante archer, Green Arrow. As Green Arrow, Oliver dresses in green and black and utilizes a variety of arrows and gadgets for many forms of defense. Summary Green Arrow made his first direct appearance as a young Oliver Queen near the end of the episode "Sneeze" of the sixth season of the Superman series Smallville. Lois Lane was his love interest during his appearances in season six. In Smallville, Oliver is more of an anti-hero, committing criminal acts in order to reach his goals (most notably blowing up Lex Luthor's medical transport) under the belief that the ends justify the means. As in the comics, he is known as "Ollie" to his friends. After a rough start, he becomes a trusted ally and friend of Clark Kent. Green Arrow retains his many unique arrows and demonstrates expert archery skill, along with skilled use of a crossbow. In Smallville, Oliver was given a new modern costume that had equipment designed by his company. Green Arrow also makes extensive use of an adapted PSE (Precision Shooting Equipment) compound bow, shot using fingers, rather than an archery tab or release aid, although his gauntlets serve as both a shooting glove and an armguard. He returned in season seven for the episode "Siren", in which he continues his fight against LuthorCorp and meets another superhero, Black Canary, whom he recruits for his Justice League. In a flashback sequence in the season seven episode "Veritas", a young version of Oliver Queen can be seen being played by Luke Gair. He returned as a regular in season eight, where flashback sequences to his desert island origin story were shown and he discovered that it was Lionel Luthor who murdered his parents. Since learning this he abandoned his heroic persona and began drinking and partying heavily. It is only when helping Clark keep his identity secret in "Identity" that Oliver rethinks his role as Green Arrow. His battle with Lex Luthor, that began during their childhood but was first seen in season six, concluded in "Requiem". During the episode, Oliver completes a "merger" between Queen Industries and Luthorcorp. Oliver walked into the meeting of the Board of Directors of LuthorCorp, as they were about to have a Vote of No-Confidence in Tess Mercer. Oliver established himself as majority shareholder of LuthorCorp’s assets. While a Chairman was speaking, Oliver noticed a Newton's cradle mysteriously swinging, which suddenly stopped. With that, he told them to get down, as a large explosion happened. Oliver informed Clark and Lana about this, but Lana could see he was not telling the whole truth... which Chloe could see when Oliver asked for her help on information about Winslow Schott. Schott went to see Oliver to kill him with a toy bomb, but Oliver managed to get free and forced the Toyman to tell him where Lex is. Oliver took the toy bomb and used it to blow up Lex's mobile truck that he was in, killing him. Chloe discovered that Oliver was behind the bomb and when confronted Oliver said that there was no difference between what he did and what Chloe did to Sebastian Kane (A superhuman with the ability to absorb memory by touch who had deduced Superman's identity, Chloe- her intellect temporarily enhanced by Brainiac- deliberately touched Kane, the scale of her knowledge killing him). Chloe reluctantly agreed to keep Oliver's involvement in the murder a secret, as they both want to keep Clark safe. In "Doomsday", Oliver and the Justice League capture Davis Bloome in order to force Clark to kill him, but Chloe separates Davis from his Doomsday persona with black kryptonite, and Doomsday escapes, badly injuring all of them. Clark defeats Doomsday by burying him a mile underground. The group subsequently leaves Metropolis, feeling responsible for the death of Jimmy Olsen, who was killed when Doomsday escaped. After the events of "Doomsday", Oliver's life begins to fall apart, leading to an argument with Clark in "Rabid". When Clark departs for the Watchtower, he leaves Lois in Oliver's care, leaving them in an elevator to protect them from the zombified citizens. Seeing his reflection, Oliver realizes just how far he has fallen, but gets distracted and lets Lois fall asleep. Awakening as a zombie, Lois attacks Oliver and escapes the elevator. When the infection is cured, Clark angrily confronts Oliver over his failure to protect Lois, and Oliver admits that Clark was right, and he now knows what he needs to do with his life. After Clark leaves, a despondent Oliver burns his Green Arrow costume, effectively giving up trying to be a superhero. In the episode "Echo", Oliver has reached his lowest point, and Queen Industries is now on the verge of bankruptcy. Tess Mercer is able to get Oliver back to the corporate world and make a speech to raise the shareholders' morale. However, Winslow Schott again targets Oliver, seeking revenge as well as trying to get Oliver to admit his guilt in the murder of Lex Luthor. He forces him to stand on a landmine beneath the podium. However, after everyone left, a depressed Oliver stepped off the bomb, attempting suicide, only to discover that the bomb was a fake. After talking with Clark, Oliver sees the image of Lex Luthor when he looks in a mirror and is terrified of walking the same path as his enemy. In "Roulette", Oliver is drinking and gambling heavily when a woman, Roulette, approaches him and offers him a drug. He takes it, passes out, and finds himself embroiled in a series of elaborate games. Eventually, Chloe tells Oliver that she and the Justice League set up the ruse to help convince him that he was still a hero. He agrees to become the Green Arrow again and vows to help Clark protect Metropolis. In the next episode, "Crossfire", he approaches a prostitute, Mia Dearden. Seeing much of himself in her, he offers to help train her to overcome her hatred and become a better person. In the season 10 episode "Supergirl", after finding out Gordon Godfrey planned to tell the world who Green Arrow was, Oliver revealed to the press that he was Green Arrow, attempting to mitigate the public backlash against superheroes being created by the Darkness by serving as their public face. During the season, he is briefly corrupted by Darkseid, but resists his influence long enough for Clark to cure him just as he is about to use gold kryptonite on Clark to take away his powers. Later, he marries Chloe Sullivan and in the series finale, it is hinted that they had a child together a few years after the events of the series finale (titled "Finale"). There are references from other characters that Oliver occasionally flirted with Black Canary, but presumably their relationship never developed into romance. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Smallville Universe